Burning Obsession
by Sleepy Raindrop
Summary: Aang has a bit of an obsession.


**Hello! This is my first slash fic *smiles shyly*. I wanted to do it on this pair because I love Zuko/Aang fics. I just love Zuko and Aang in general! The idea just came to my head like 30 minutes ago! I've seen bits and pieces of every episode, but my brother has seen the whole series and loves it! The movie was alright *shrugs*. Please comment, nicely though=)**

No one ever wanted to get Zuko angry, Katara, Toph or Sokka. It was understandable really. The consequence of getting Zuko angry or frustrated was deadly and unless you didn't want Zuko to lash out at you, you would be better keeping your mouths shut and your actions simple. You might as well have lived by these rules. 1. Don't ever say anything to get Zuko frustrated or angry, that includes reminding him of his father or sister. 2. Don't ever challenge Zuko, you'll be sorry. Most people, yes, lived by those simple rules, but Aang he was different.

Aang didn't live by them. Oh no, he was quite the opposite. The reason being is he liked to get Zuko frustrated, angry, and hot. He liked seeing him lash out. He enjoyed being yelled out, but only by Zuko. It was sort of Aang's obsession. No one understood why anyone, let alone Aang would want to get Zuko angry. Aang enjoyed watching Zuko's temperature rise dangerously high to the point where his face was bright red and he was covered in sweat.

At first Aang, just passed it as many others did, including Katara, Sokka, and Toph, as a 'phase'.

"A weird phase." Sokka said looking at Aang from far away. Katara hit him in the arm, silently scolding him.

"What? I had phases yes, but none like _that. _It's like he enjoys getting Zuko angry." Sokka said adverting his eyes from Katara who too didn't understand.

Then he understood that it wasn't a 'phase' it was an obsession. At first he tried to calm and hold back the urge to get Zuko angry, but as that proved harder and harder by day, eventually only after a couple of weeks he quit trying and just gave in.

"No, like this Aang." Zuko said one morning while trying to train a hopeless Aang. Little did he know that Aang wasn't so hopeless, at all. In fact he knew how to do everything Zuko was doing, but his obsession just came in and he didn't want to miss an opportunity.

Zuko showed him again the _correct _way to do it. Aang smiled mischievously and did it wrong with little effort.

"No! Aang, move your hands correctly." He said. Aang simply nodded and 'tried' once more.

"No! Now your position is off!" He said kicking harshly the inside of Aang's legs to make them spread open wider. Aang smiled to himself, knowing that this what he wanted, for Zuko to scold him.

Aang repeated it this time.

"Seriously! Concentrate or you won't get this down!" He further scolded as he walked around Aang watching his every move.

Aang couldn't help, but smile as he loosely repeated.

"Ahh! Aang, that is all wrong! Your position needs to be locked in!" He yelled as he gritted his teeth, clearly frustrated. Zuko's voice was becoming louder and harsher, filling with anger and hate almost. His body was rising in temperature and his face was a pale pink.

Aang was filling with happiness and almost, almost pleasure. He repeated again. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and a string of curses flew from his mouth. To Aang this was always the best part, watching Zuko curse.

Aang repeated once more and that was it, Zuko had it.

"Aang, you hopeless idoit!" He shouted

He went behind Aang and harshly grabbed his hips. He kicked his legs farther apart, firmly grabbing his legs and pushing them into position.

"Aang! Lock in your position! Your legs where practically buckling! It is way too loose!" He yelled

His hands then slipped quickly up Aang's torso, making Aang blush. His fingers wrapped around his wrist and forcefully made him repeat the set of moves correctly.

"Like this!" He yelled and Aang had an idea. He pressed his back against Zuko's chest, molding their bodies' together causing Zuko to growl in his ear and his hands to tighten. He continued to finish the set, but Aang was pressing up against him, grinding almost, making it a bit of a distraction. Once he was done, he hands slid down his waist and gripped his hips. He turned him around and pushed Aang's back into a tree. Aang could feel Zuko's extremely hot temperature that came off as a firing heat. Zuko harshly pressed his lips to Aang's. Aang's hands tangled into his smooth dark hair where he softly tugged at it, making Zuko growl into his mouth. Zuko pulled back, dazed a bit, after only a few seconds.

"You just like to get me hot." Zuko said his amber eyes smoldering into Aang's. Aang smirked.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He said and Zuko growled before pressing his lips roughly and harshly to Aang's, wanting to bruise, causing both of them to get dazed.

Yes Aang had an obsession, but Zuko didn't seem to mind.


End file.
